Edward Elric at Ouran Academy!
by FullmetalAlchemistluver123
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT!


**Edward Elric at Ouran Academy!**

**Hey guys this is my first fanficton! I'm new lol! well I'm going to tell you what inspired me to make this. Well I was at school all bored because I had nothing to do so all the sudden I got a crossover Idea! Anyway if your want to know how Ed got to Ouran Academy.. READ & FIND OUT! **

**( I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist It is owned by Aniplex & Funamation, Nor do I own OHSHC that is also owend by Funamation)**

**Ed:I hope your story is better then your summary .. **

**Me: Give me a break! This is first Fanfiction damnit!**

**Ed: -blinks- Well... Langauge**

**Tamaki: -pops up magically out of nowhere- A young lady like you shouldnt be cussing ! Especially a 12 year old! -rant-**

**Me: Shut the hell up Tamaki... -_-**

**Tamaki: -emo corner-**

Chapter One

He Arrives

"Damn these rich people" Edward said in a grumpy voice, Although he had a good reason to be. The Uniforms were to stuffy, All the richpeople were full of themselves, & the school was way to big, he could never find his way around! He thought back to his life in Ametries he would never forget the people he befriended along the way. Winry, Aunt Pankio, Maes, Sargent Brosh, 2nd Lieutent Ross, Havic, & even Armstrong & Roy, But the one he missed the most was Al

_*FlashBack*_

_ ._"You did it Fullmetal! you defeated the homc-" he was cut of by the sight of the empty armor and the short boy clinging to it , his eyes widend in horror. " I was suppost to take care of him.. He was my little brother... I promised... A-and now he's gone." Edward said tears streaming down his face. "Sir, He's lost alot of blood.. We need to get him to a hospital" Hawkeye stated,she a worried yet calm look on her face. "Fullmetal, we need to get a hospital" Roy said.."Shut up! I only took that title for Al! THE ONLY REASON I TOOK THE JOB WAS FOR AL TO GET HIS BODY BACK! A-AND...NOW H-HES GONE!SO DONT CALL ME THAT ANY-" He was cut off by him passing out from lack of blood " FULLMETAL! Hawkeye! Help me get him to the hostpital! NOW! THATS AN ORDER!" Roy demanded " Y-yes Sir!" They both rushed him to the hospital, Edward woke up the next day in the hospital .

~Next Day~

"Huh?," Edward yawned "were am I?," Ed asked "Fullmet- I mean Ed your up" Roy was relieved he was awake, Edward was cofused why Roy called him ed instead of Fullmetal ( Edward had forgoten the events that happend the perivous day) Edward was curious to know where Al was " Hey..wheres Al?" Edward asked cofused and worried "Edward.. Hawkeye started holding back tears "Yesterday Alphonse..He..Passed away..," Hawkeye finished barely able to get the words out. Edwards eyes widend "Your joking right?..Please tell me your joking" Edward said,Disbelieveing the words that had just came out of Riza mouth, "Shes not lieing Fullmetal, Hes gone and your just oing to have to except it, move forward.." Roy cut in. "H-how am I suppost to move forward without my brother?.. THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT!" Tears started forming in his eyes. "Edward.." Riza said worriedly "Fullmet-" Roy was cut off, Edward was slowly remebering the events from Yesterday "Didnt I say not to call me Fullmetal anymore"

~Later that day~

Edward was out of the hostpital, and down at the HQ, He showed up in Roy's office. Roy was busy doing paperwork.. As always, but then Ed walked in and he stoped everthing he was doing. "Well..Edward it's a surpise to see you here.. Anything you need?" Roy said playhfully, "Im here to turn in my state Alchemist certification...," He put the poket watched he had on his belt loop and sat it down. "Im leave Amestries for good... " he said and sighed.. "I cant believe im saying this, but i'll miss you"He nodded and walked out of the room, once he got out of Central Head quaters, He was suddenly transfred to the portal of turth.

"Hello young alchemist..We meet again.." Truth said with a smirk. "What is it you want this time Truth?" Edward said you could hear the seriousness in his voice. "Heh.. You've been here to many times... Its not something I want.. Its something I need to give back to you.." Truth said , as Edward watch his Left leg dissaper, and then reapper with a human flesh leg,Edward looked at him confused. Truth sighed "Don't you undestand you retuned A soul, Your brothers soul. So I had to give something of equal value back..You must be fammiler with this.. It's Equlivent Exchange" Truth smirk a evil smirk "Oh yay sense you said your leaving Amestires for good I'll just transfer you to anther world, There for you will never be able to see winry, or anyone ever again, Before Edward could say anything, Ed was zapped into Japan, At Ouran Acadmey

*_Flashback Ends* _

Ed had one tear rolling down his cheeck, in the process of not paying attenion,He bumped into Haruhi. "Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" Haruhi said "No... Its my fault" Edward said startled from runnig into her. Haruhi Blinked for a moment. "You must be new here.. Well welcome to Ouran Academy.. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She smiled and held out her hand, He shook it "Im Edward..Edward Elric" He smiled

**Cliffhanger! Dont you just Love em'**! **Anyway I've been writing from 6 pm-ll pm Im going to go to bed! Night! Read!RATE!**

**Edward: Well that wasnt half bad! **

**Me: Why Thank you Edward!**

**Tamaki:Where do I come in**

**Me: Just be patient! Well good night!**


End file.
